


Embarrassment

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @moose-girl I was wondering if you could write something where the reader gets very embarrassed (like me) and Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, and any other angel you want to pus in makes the reader feel better and not so embarrassed. Sorry if that long. THX❤️





	Embarrassment

You blushed lightly when Dean pulled you into a hug. The eldest Winchester was someone that was constantly on your mind. After all, you’d had a crush on him for a long time. You never planned to actually say anything, because you knew that it wouldn’t come to anything. You were content as you were- a close friends.

He pulled away to head off towards the front door. Cas smiled at you. “I love watching your face light up when Dean hugs you. Tell me, do you intend to tell him about your feelings for him?”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked from behind you.

Your face lit up as it got warm. “I, uh, never planned on…” Sam’s eyes were on you, as were Cas’s, and you knew that Dean’s were.”

Turning, you ran past Dean towards your room. Shutting the door, you leaned your back against it. You felt hot, and like crying. You knew that Cas hadn’t meant any harm, so you couldn’t even be too mad at him.

* * *

“What just happened?” Dean asked, looking around.

Cas looked over. “I assume that she’s embarrassed over you finding out about her feelings for you.” He guessed. “I’ll go speak with her.”

* * *

Sighing, you were leaning against your headboard when Cas arrived. “I’ve come to see why you’re embarrassed.”

“Cas, you wouldn’t get it. You’re an angel. You don’t even get embarrassed.” You shrugged.

“No, but I want to make things better.” He assured you. “I may need a touch of help.” You looked at him, curious as to what he meant.

“Heya, sweetcheeks.” Gabriel grinned when he appeared.

“Well, hello.” Balthazar’s smooth voice greeted you.

You looked between the three angels. “Guys, I appreciate it, I do..but what could you possibly do?”

Gabriel moved and sat on the edge of the bed. “This was…ages ago. Back in the 70s, you know how it was. Well. I was seeing this girl, cute, fun, feisty.” He chuckled. “She tells me to meet her in her room, and she’ll be right in. Told me to be ‘ready and waiting’. It wasn’t her that came through the door, though.” He ran his hand through his hair. “It was her boyfriend. Apparently, she thought I went both ways, and would like to hook up with him.” You bit your lip. “When I asked her later why she thought that. She told me ‘you just seem to be a bit….like that’. I didn’t know what to say. So, I replied with…I shit you not… ‘Thank you’. It was the first thing out of my mouth.”

“Oh…my….God.” You chuckled. “I’m sorry, but ‘thank you’?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Balthazar stepped forward. “Just last week I called someone ‘sir’, who turned out to be ‘ma’am’.” He shrugged. “Not my finest moment.” You could practically feel how embarrassing that would be. That had happened at work over the phone once. You cringed internally for so long.

* * *

Dean looked up when he heard footsteps. “Hey.” He said quietly.

You looked around. “Where’s Sam?” You asked, curious.

“Cas came and took him away somewhere. Just that ‘he needed to be gone’.” He chuckled. After a few moments of silence, he got up. “So, uh, you have feelings for me?” Slowly, you nodded, your cheeks turning a light pink. It wasn’t as bad as before, however. “Good.” He smirked, moving to stand in front of you. “Because I feel the same, sweetheart.”


End file.
